


Caught Red-Handed

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Goo Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal steals an artifact from a museum. Zac intercepts him.





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I got ALOT of requests for Zac/Ez so here ya go!

Ezreal ignored the sirens of the museum, panting loudly as he hopped the fence. Man, he was gonna hear it for this one. He hugged the artifact he had stolen closely to his body, a small Shuriman Sundisc.. Of course the museum thought it was a replica, but he knew better. That amount of power in the hands of some ignorant art aficionados would just paint a huge target on their backs.

 

Ezreal was doing them a favor.

 

He’d get out of town, catch a ride to Shurima, and return it to people who knew how to deal with it. They were more qualified than anyone. But right now, he just had to evade the police. Piltover’s law enforcement was the best in the world, but he had connections on the inside. Caitlyn and Vi would be slowing down the response time a bit to give him some more time, but it wouldn’t hold forever.

 

He ran into another fence, this time dropping far, far below the ground into a sunken in alleyway. This was his usual route. The cops wouldn’t find him here, the cobble-stone tunnels and walkways were well hidden from their prying eyes.

 

But he didn’t land on solid ground.

 

He landed on something soft and pliant, his legs sinking up to his ankles in the thick substance.

 

“Ah!” He wobbled a bit, dropping the Sundisc. It landed with a clang and rolled leisurely into the corner of the alley, sparks of light flowing from the point of impact. He frowned, hoping it wasn’t damaged.

 

Then he looked down, trying to pull his legs out of the material. It was green and translucent, with an extremely thick and sticky consistency. He rolled his eyes. Probably some sort of Zaun chemical spill. He’d have to have Soraka check up on him after this.

 

But then it moved, sliding out from under him and making him fall over, landing in the goo on his back.

 

“What the?” He exclaimed, pulling his arms out of it with difficulty. But more strands flowed form it, wrapping around his arms and pulling them back into the goo. Even more strands emerged, entwining around his neck and securing him to the ground.

 

“Hey.” A deep, reverbant voice said. “Stealing isn’t nice.”

 

Slowly, the goo ascended, a tall, muscular man-like figure forming from it. A smirking face emerged at the top.

 

Ezreal knew this thing.

 

“Zac?” He asked. “What are you doing here?”

 

The goo-man shrugged. “I am kind of a superhero, you know. And when people break the law, I tend to notice.”

 

Ezreal blushed. He hadn’t been as secretive as he hoped.

 

“Look, Zac, I can explain-”

 

“You could’ve told them, you know.” Zac interrupted. “I’m sure informing them about the Sundisc instead of stealing it and causing a fiasco would’ve been more prudent.”

 

The blush intensified. “Yeah, well-”

 

“But you like the cops and robbers game, I know.” Zac finished, chuckling quietly. “But I caught you. So I think I win.”

 

“You cheated.” Ezreal smirked, realizing Zac was just playing an elaborate game with him.

 

“No, I planned ahead.” Zac corrected. “So, what do I win?”

 

Ezreal thought for a moment. “Um… I don’t think it’s that kind of game, Zac.”

 

“I have you.” Zac offered.

 

The boy’s eyes widened. “Um, what?”

 

“I could have you.” Zac continued, almost to himself. “Honestly, I’d be doing you a favor.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘have me’?” Ezreal asked, struggling to pull himself up.

 

“I’m thinking you can spend the night with me. Instead of in jail.” Zac smirked a malicious smirk.

 

Ezreal understood what Zac was implying. “Wait, I don’t think- mm!”

 

More goo flowed over his neck, covering his mouth in a thick muzzle. Indignant, he tried to speak through the goo, but no sound came out.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good prize.” Zac continued. “I’ve got a cute thief all to myself. And hey, I’ll even let you keep the Sundisc, too.”

 

Ezreal bared his teeth behind the green substance, growling loudly.

 

“Let’s head back to my place.”

 

Ezreal was pulled up into Zac’s body, with only his nose free from the suffocating goo. He squirmed and struggled, but he was unable to break free of Zac’s embrace.

 

Zac laughed. “Keep struggling. It tickles.”

 

 

Zac actually had an apartment, which shocked Ezreal. It was a decent size, given the space limitations of Zaun and Piltover, and very homey. He even had pictures of his adopted parents mounted on the walls. Not at all what Ezreal was expected.

 

But at least he wasn’t inside Zac anymore. He was now on his knees on Zac’s bed, his arms and legs secured behind him with goo. He still had a thick ring of the stuff around his mouth. Zac wasn’t a fan of his smart-ass remarks.

 

Zac had left him here while he went off to dissolve the growing intensity of the Piltover police force. He worked as a part-time vigilante, so the police officers knew and respected him. He was making sure he could keep Ezreal to himself.

 

And soon enough, he was back. Striding into the bedroom with an air of importance and superiority.

 

“How’s my favorite thief?” He asked. “Comfortable?”

 

Ezreal fought and twisted at the chiding remark, but the goo muzzle still rendered him silent. He did have to admit, it tasted quite pleasant. Like lime gelatin.

 

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun.” Zac said, climbing onto the bed, the frame creaking under his weight. “And I can see you like your situation quite a bit.” He gave Ezreal’s crotch a pointed look.

 

Ez hadn’t noticed it, but he was rock hard. He did like being manhandled… but this was no time to pop a boner!

 

“Here...” Zac growled. “Let me help you with that.”

 

He reached down, gently unzipping Ezreal’s pants, his cock springing out from the fabric despite Ezreal’s muffled, frantic protests. He didn’t think Zac was gonna _molest_ him!

 

“You like that?” Zac asked, his large hand enveloping Ezreal’s cock and giving it a few long, hard strokes. The goo Zac’s hand was made of was slick and cool, giving Ezreal much needed stimulation. He bucked and moaned, his own body betraying him.

 

“Thought so.” Zac inched forward, towering over Ezreal’s trapped form. “I’m gonna ride you now.” He said, way too matter-of-factly.

 

A quiet mewling sound came from Ezreal’s gag.

 

“You don’t have to beg.” Zac joked. “You’re cute enough that I’ll do it free of charge.”

 

He wrapped his arms behind Ezreal’s shoulders, and his legs did the same behind his hips. Then, he collapsed downwards, slamming Ezreal onto the bed and applying his full weight onto his cock.

 

Ezreal gasped from the impact, and his cock was forced through the thick substance, rubbing against his glans and head, making him moan loudly from the sensation.

 

“There we go.” Zac said. “Let’s get started.”

 

The mass of goo around Ez’s cock began to pulse, thrusting in and out, shoving it into the goo, simulating a milking motion.

 

Ez couldn’t even squirm or move, Zac’s weight was pinning him down. He couldn’t beg him to stop either, the goo around his mouth had tightened, it seemed, becoming airtight.

 

Zac kept humping him, Ezreal’s cock sliding in and out, in and out. The blonde tossed his head side to side, the only motion he was capable of.

 

Then he began huffing through his nose and making choked sounds from behind the muzzle.

 

He was close.

 

But just as he was about to cum, Zac stopped moving, the goo of his body constricting Ezreal’s cock into immobility and forcing his orgasm back down.

 

“Not yet.” Zac answered Ezreal’s confused, pleasing moan. “Thieves don’t get to cum before I do.”

 

Zac waited for a bit, ignoring Ezreal’s offended, frustrated mewls. Then he started again, pumping the boy’s cock with abandon.

 

It went on for a bit. Ezreal had to force himself to breath evenly through his nose, since that was his only avenue of inhalation. Every time he opened his mouth in an attempt to breathe, the goo would seal downwards from the suction. Zac enjoyed watching him sputter and struggle. He especially like to see the outline of Ezreal’s lips through the goo, the way he seemed desperate for release and breath.

 

Zac stopped again when he felt Ezreal nearing orgasm.

 

Ezreal thrashed in frustration, or as much as he could.

 

“No.” Zac said firmly. “I like you like this. I’ll keep you as long as I want.”

 

Ezreal shook his head, keening behind the goo.

 

Zac started again.

 

It continued for hours. Zac was relentless, bringing Ezreal to the edge of orgasm and denying him every single time.

 

But then, Zac was too late.

 

He was so lost in his own pleasure, he didn’t pay attention to Ezreal’s desperate mewls and moans, and before he knew it, Ezreal had cum.

 

His white seed entered Zac, mixing with the green goo in a spiral shape. He looked down at it disapprovingly.

 

“Naughty thief.” He growled. “Looks like I’ve got to be extra strict on you.”

 

Ezreal shook his head frantically, trying to plead through the gag. But Zac did not care. He bent down, enveloping Ezreal completely, nose included. Then he stood, ignoring the writhing boy inside his chest.

 

“You’re in lock down, buddy.” Zac chided, walking to his living room and sitting on the couch, still pretending to be ignorant of Ezreal’s struggles.

 

Ez couldn’t breathe. The goo was so thick, he could barely move. Zac wouldn’t kill him, would he? No, he’s too nice. He’s just playing a game, that’s all-

 

Ezreal’s thoughts were interrupted.

 

AIR.

 

He needed air! He strained, his muscles pulling against his prison. His groans become one long plead for freedom.

 

Suddenly, his head emerged from Zac’s chest, the gag melting into Zac’s body.

 

He gasped and panted, his head sagging, his blonde hair falling all over his face.

 

“You like that?” Zac asked, reaching for the TV remote, his other hand lovingly moving Ezreal’s hair out of his face. “I can do this all night.”

 

“Fuck...” Ezreal panted, taking deep breaths. “I can’t breathe...”

 

“That’s the point.” Zac leaned backwards onto the couch, reclining comfortably.

 

“Please...” Ezreal was still panting. “Let me go...”

 

“Nah.” Zac said simply, turning on the TV. “You came without my permission. Thieves don’t get freedom.”

 

“I’m not a thief...” Ezreal gasped.

 

“But you are. At least, to me you are.” Then Zac’s voice became very gentle. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

Ezreal relaxed a bit in his prison. Zac was just playing a game with him.

 

“But you need to learn your lesson.”

 

The goo flowed up his mouth, sealing it again. Ez gave an unamused growl.

 

“Just relax, Ezreal.” Zac said, reclining even more. “I’ve got you all night.”


End file.
